


Oh, Night Divine!

by glymr



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Humor, M/M, Not My Fault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always liked this song," said Jason, moving closer.</p><p>Robin looked at him warily, stepping away until his back was against the balustrade. "<i>Oh, Holy Night</i>? Why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Night Divine!

**Author's Note:**

> For [this comment fic request](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/104494.html?thread=23056942#t23056942). Not My Fault. Really.

Robin perched on the gargoyle. His hands were steady as he clipped the last wire, but when the bomb was finally disarmed, he slumped, and his hands shook a little as he carefully set the now inert object on the roof.

A low laugh behind him made him tense again. He whirled around, his staff ready.

Jason smirked at him. Tim gritted his teeth. "What do *you* want?"

"I came to see if you needed any help."

"No."

Jason raised an eyebrow and glanced over his shoulder. Only then did Tim notice a second bomb, a twin of the one he'd defused, sitting on the opposite side of the roof. He closed his eyes. "Of course there were two bombs," he said, feeling like a complete idiot.

"It *was* Two-Face," said Jason with a smug grin.

"I know, Jason."

"And he *usually* does things in pairs, you know--"

"Yes, I *know*, Jason." Tim ground his teeth together some more. "Thank you," he said through them.

"You're welcome," said Jason. "You owe me, though."

Tim did not like to think of what 'owing' Jason might entail. "All right, the next time I have the opportunity to watch you and several hundred innocent midnight-mass attendees get blown to bits, I'll make sure to leap in and help out," he grumbled.

Jason was unfazed. Strains of music began to float up into the evening air from the cathedral beneath their feet. A wicked light came into Jason's eyes. "Or I could just take my payment now," he said.

"I don't think so," said Robin coolly.

"I always liked this song," said Jason, moving closer.

Robin looked at him warily, stepping away until his back was against the balustrade. " _Oh, Holy Night?_ Why?"

Jason was humming along now. "...weary world rejoices, mmhmm hmm hmm, a new and glorious morn..." Suddenly, he was directly in front of Tim, his hands on Tim's hips. Tim's eyes flew wide as the next line thundered up from below them.

"FAAAALLLLLL ON YOUR KNEEEEEEES..."

And Jason suited his action to the words, going down to the roof in one fast, smooth movement - and pulling Robin's tights down at the same time.

"What the FUCK?"

"Payment time," grinned Jason, shoving the jock out of the way and leaning in.

"What the he--ohhh..." Robin's objection became a strangled moan as Jason swallowed him into his hot mouth and began to tease him with a very talented tongue. "Oh god...Jason, what... _what_..."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled off. "Only you would be asking stupid questions at a time like this, Tim," he said before going back down again.

Tim shut up.

Well, he tried to anyway. He couldn't quite muffle the desperate sounds he was making, and only hoped the song would last long enough to cover them. "J-Jason," he whimpered. "I--I--" He tugged at Jason's hair, but Jason only grinned and went further down. Tim arched, throwing his head back and coming with a shout that was, thankfully, mostly drowned out by the last few words of the song...

"...Ohhh, NIIIGHT DIIIVIIIINE!"

When Tim managed to open his eyes, Jason was looking extremely smug, but Tim found it hard to muster up any annoyance. "Your idea of payback was to give *me* a blowjob?" he asked, and then could have kicked himself.

"You had something else in mind?" Jason asked innocently.

"Uh..." Tim busied himself with getting his jock and underwear and tights back into place. When he looked up again, Jason was once again closer than he should have been. Tim managed not to shrink back by an effort of will.

"Maybe I thought I owed *you* one or two," said Jason softly. He slipped on hand behind Tim's neck, leaned down, and kissed him. His mouth was hot and slick and Tim tasted himself on Jason's tongue.

Then Jason let him go and took a small step back. "Besides, I've always wanted to do that, ever since I first heard that song," he grinned, reaching out to ruffle Tim's hair. "Merry Christmas, kid," he said, and jumped, shooting his grapple as he went.

Tim just stared after him, lifting a hand to touch his tingling lips. "You too," he said.


End file.
